The Truth : Revised and will be longer soon
by Smicc
Summary: G/V fic with kidnap, romance, pesty younger brother and Friend, Annoying Father, Spying friends, Evil bad guys you know the usual. This is a Revised version of "The Truth" with many thanks to my last reviewers and Beta reader
1. Videl learns A truth

Smicc: Hello everyone this is a disclaimer. I DON'T OWN DBZ!

Izy: This was a one shot fic in the began but that plan has been revised

Smicc: I KNOW EVERYONE IS OOC!

Izy: Now without further ado the story!

Smicc: please read and Review!

Izy: I just said without further ado that means no more talking

Smicc: Fine!

Izy: Without further ado the story!

Smicc: what language is that anyways?

Izy: I QUIT! ::walks off the screen::

Smicc: Izy? Izy? Where'd ya go? Oh well ::Walks off screen and back on again dragging a tall brown haired boy::

Zane: Where am I? I'm gonna be late for play practice!

Smicc: In a fanfic

Zane: Oh no! Izy told me about these things! She said to be scared very scared!

Smicc: Relax, Just say Now on with the story

Zane: Now on with the story ::To smicc:: Can I go now?

Smicc: Not till we've had more fun with you

Zane: ::Gulp:: HELP!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Gohan, since we're partners for this project you should come over to my house tonight to work on it since yours is five hours away and it's not like we can fly" joked Videl as their English teacher droned on about pronouns. "Right, can't fly," said Gohan with a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head. "Ooh! Can I come I'd love to get your fathers autograph" asked the boy sitting in front. "Shut-up!" said Videl kicking the back of his head. "Sure" replied Gohan. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Satan house

          "Shoot, I forgot my bag in the car wait here I'll go get it" said Videl as she ran back out the door leaving Gohan in a big waiting room. A large man came down the stairs. "Who are you?" he asked seeing Gohan. "Oh, no one really. Just the person that you took the credit from for beating Cell" said Gohan turning around. "It's you! You're that little blonde boy!" said Mr. Satan pointing at Gohan. Gohan smiled and nodded. "Okay we ready to get to work?" asked Videl coming in the door. "You know him?" stammered Mr. Satan. "Yeah Daddy. Oh Gohan this is my father Hercule Satan. Daddy this is Gohan" said Videl introducing them. "We've met." Replied Gohan looking straight at Mr. Satan with a slight glare. Mr. Satan gulped. Videl looked from Gohan to her father. Her father said to Gohan. She had never seen her father or Gohan act this way before. "Are you okay?" she asked them. Mr. Satan gulped again and ran off. "What on earth did I miss?!" Videl yelled at Gohan. "Nothing, let's just say that last time we met I got a bad impression," said Gohan watching Mr. Satan waddle off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After working on project

          "Hey Gohan I'm having a party tonight if you'd like to come you can," said Videl as they walked down the stairs. "I'm honored but I can't. I really have to get home to help my mother." Said Gohan walked out the door. "Bye see you tomorrow!" he called waving as he walked away. "Bye" called Videl after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night after Videl's Party

           Mr. Satan was in the theater room watching the TV coverage of the Cell games. "Dad?" asked Videl coming in. "See that little boy right there," said Mr. Satan pointing to the screen. "The one with no hair?" asked Videl. "No, the one with the blonde hair and cape." Replied Mr. Satan. Videl nodded and came closer. "Listen, I've never told anyone this before and you can't tell any one promise?" asked Mr. Satan. "I promise" replied Videl sitting down on the arm of his chair. "Watch this." He said as he fast-forwarded to the part where Gohan got knocked in to the mountain. "This is where that tape cuts off and supposedly I came in to beat Cell and save the day," said Mr. Satan. "Supposedly?" asked Videl. Hercule nodded. He then got up and put in another tape. "This tape I'm about to show you is the only one in the world and I'm the only one who's ever seen it. It shows what really happened at the cell games," said Hercule solemnly. "You mean you didn't beat Cell?" asked Videl shocked. Hercule clapped one of his giant hands over mouth and shook his head. Videl gawked at the TV screen open-mouthed and watched the whole fight that way. When Gohan fell down and his hair went back to normal and started laughing. Hercule paused the tape and said, "Whom does that remind you of?" Videl thought for a minute "I don't know" she answered. "He was here today" hinted Hercule. "Dad a lot of boys were here today I had a party remember" said Videl. "Oh yeah" replied Hercule. "That boy lying on the ground right is your friend at eleven years old. His name is Son Gohan." Said Mr. Satan his eyes never leaving the picture of Gohan in mid laugh eyes closed and beat up but smiling. "Gohan!" exclaimed Videl. Looking at the boy on the screen. She thought about it for a minute mouth hanging open as wide as it could go. She looked at the eleven year old and thought about her friend. He had the same eyes and smile, same colored hair even if It was a different cut. "Daddy this can be Gohan he's a book worm he doesn't even understand sports, little own lifted a weight! He can't fight or shoot beams!" said a shocked Videl. "He's a Z fighter, The can change to increase power, speed, and agility. When they do they get green eyes and blonde hair. That's Gohan alright the real strongest fighter in the world." Said Hercule. She thought about the Golden fighter and Sayiaman. They both had blonde hair and were the best fighters in the world. Gohan never saw the Sayiaman or the golden fighter. It all made sense now he was Sayiaman and the Golden fighter. She could see the whole picture now, It truly was Gohan. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day at school

          Videl passed a small package down to Gohan. Gohan carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a video labeled the truth, There was also a note

It read:

 Gohan, this is the truth watch it at home it's yours to keep but don't show it to anybody (or at least anybody that doesn't know the truth)  -Videl-

Gohan put they video in his backpack as the bell rang and everyone left. Videl walked off with a bunch of her friends talking about the party last night. "Watch it" she yelled over her shoulder to Gohan

Son house in the woods

          "Gohan popped the video into the vcr. It was a copy of Hercules tape of what really happened at the Cell games. At the end Gohan got up to turn it off when a clip of Videl. "Gohan, I'm sorry for what my Father did. I thought you should have this. My father has the only other copy in the world of it and he doesn't know that I made you a copy so please don't tell any one." Said Videl. She smiled and continued, "I just wanted you to know that someone knows the truth." Gohan turned the tape off and sat back down letting it all soak in. He glanced at the bight blue sky out the window. "Dad I hope you saw that. The truth someone other than us knows that Hercule didn't beat Cell, I did"


	2. A baseball game and Reunions!

Smicc: Hello everyone I'm sorry I took so long to get around to this but It's here and I should have another chapter up this weekend!

Zane: Izy still isn't back, So SOMEONE PLEASE BRING HER BACK AND SAVE MEEEE!

Smicc: I don't own anything, I mean seriously people this is Fanfiction for crying out loud! If DBZ was mine I'd be as rich as Bill Gates right now! Now Zane say your line

Zane: HELP!

Smicc: that's not it! 

Zane: Please Read and Review and now on with the story

Zane: Izy come back soon!

Smicc: … shows what thinking I'm pretty sure you'll be able to figure out who's thinking I can't tell you I don't want to give away a surprise!

          "Hey Videl" yelled Gohan as he ran up the steps to Orange Star High School. Videl turned around, "Hi Gohan." Said Videl as Gohan joined her on the last step. There was an uncomfortable silence in which they both stood there with weak smiles. "Listen, Videl" started Gohan at the same time Videl said "Gohan, let me just say" The both laughed and motioned for each other to go first. "Well, this is getting us nowhere… I wanted to thank you for the tape. How do you feel about all this?" asked Gohan. "I could ask you the same thing but I dunno it's strange knowing that I've been lied to all these years. It makes you wonder what else he lied about," said Videl with a nervous laugh. "I'm pretty sure that's all he lied about," said Gohan reassuringly.

The bell rang. "We better get to class" said Gohan. "We wouldn't want to be late for Calculus now would we," groaned Videl. Gohan laughed and gave her the famous Son smile. Videl felt happy and warm every time Gohan smiled like that and this time was no exception. She smiled right back, what could she do that Son grin was contagious. 

          "So Gohan you really have never been to or even seen a Baseball game?" asked Sharpener disbelievingly. "Well, except for the ones we played in PE," responded Gohan. "Well, you're in luck. I've got four tickets to the Rockets game tonight. Big Y is starting even" said Sharpener pulled four tickets out of his pocket. "You can come with me Erasa 'n Videl." Said Sharpener. "Cool, can we go early to watch the warm-ups?" asked Videl. "Yeah we could get Big Y's autograph. Better tell Hercule to watch out this guy is getting pretty famous" said Erasa smiling at Videl. "Yeah, he can have it" replied Videl. "We can go as soon as class gets out if ya want" said Sharpener. "So what'da say Gohan ya in?" asked Sharpener. "Sure. I'll have to call my mom and find out if it's okay with her though. Just one question, who is 'Big Y' anyways?" asked Gohan. Sharpener shook his head. "We need to get you to that game and fast!" said Sharpener depressed. 

They were watching the Rockets warm up. Gohan and Sharpener were eating a lot of Hotdogs. Erasa and Videl were staring at them trying to keep down their lunches. Gohan stopped eating and looked up. He felt a familiar Ki. "What is it?" asked Videl. Gohan shook his head and responded "nothing." "Hey look guys it's Big Y!" exclaimed Erasa pointing on the field to a man in a red baseball suit. He had choppy black hair covered by a red cap. But what distinguished him the most was a tilted 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. They ran over to the fence by where he was standing. So did a bunch of other teenaged girls waving shirts, pictures and hats. "BIG Y! BIG Y! WILL YOU SIGN THIS FOR ME!" they yelled, Erasa joining the fray. He looked at his fan club and smiled. Sharpener, Videl and Gohan pushed their way to the front of the admirers. Big Y looked up and immediately picked out the only boys in his flock, Sharpener and Gohan. He looked at Sharpener. He was probably just another jealous boyfriend. He looked at Gohan. The black haired one looks really familiar he thought. "You, Boy." He said pointing to Gohan. "You look familiar." He said. Gohan looked at Big Y, His jaw practically hit the ground from dropping so fast. "Well I should hope so _Yamcha,_" Gohan responded with a huge smile.  "How do you know my name?" stammered Big Y.  Videl, Sharpener, Erasa and the Fan club looked shocked. "Come on Yamcha I can't look that different. But the real question is what are you doing here? I didn't know you played professionally." Teased Gohan. Yamcha still looked bewildered were had he seen this kid before. "You really don't recognize me" said Gohan disappointed. "Fine then, I'll just repeat your whole life's story. Well, actually until the Cell games" said Gohan. "You started out as a desert bandit with your shape changing partner Puar" began Gohan. Puar! "You were happy for a long time, well except for your little girl problem. Your happiness disappeared when you met your rival a five-year-old Boy with a tail and his companions a shape changing Pig and a Beautiful girl. Which off course you were scared off" said Gohan in a-matter-of-fact tone. Goku! Oolong! And Bulma! "You tried to steal the Dragon Ball's from them but ended up befriending them after stalking them for a long time. Occasionally you would step in and help like when Bulma was turned into a carrot and you and everyone else was trapped in Emperor Pilaf's palace… You escaped when Goku took on Oozaru form and destroyed the palace." said Gohan. "Okay kid. I don't know how you know this stuff but it's starting to creep me out. I'm gonna ask you some questions now. Whose one person I know that was evil and probably still is, that's still alive?" asked Yamcha. "Come on, give me a hard one that's too easy. Vegeta." Answered Gohan.  "Well since you already obviously know about Oolong. What did he wish for the night that Pilaf's palace was destroyed?" asked Yamcha. "The worlds most comfiest pair of panties" answered Gohan without hesitation. "One final question. What does Bulma's husband call Ox kings son in law?"  Said Yamcha smiling smugly. "Easiest one in the book. Kakkorot, which of course would be Goku's sayian name" answered Gohan. "I give up. Give me a hint." Said Yamcha. Gohan shook his head. "I'm Goku and Chi-Chi's first son," he said. "GOHAN!" cried Yamcha pulling Gohan into a firm hug. "Kami, I haven't seen you since you were just a little guy." Said Yamcha messing up Gohan's hair. "Eleven. I was Eleven." Said Gohan. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do," said Yamcha with a big smile. "Gohan you actually know big Y?" said Sharpener. Gohan nodded. "Kami, The next thing you know you'll be saying you know the Briefs." Said Videl. "Speaking of them Yamcha, I'm having dinner over there tonight you should join us." Offered Gohan. "You're kidding about the Briefs right?" asked Erasa. Gohan shook his head. "Hey Gohan who are your friends?" asked Yamcha. "Oh, how rude of me! Yamcha these are my friends Sharpener Lapiz, Erasa Borador, and Videl Satan. Guys this is Yamcha." Said Gohan. "Satan? As in related to Hercule?" asked Yamcha. "Gohan do you know how ironic that is?" laughed Yamcha. "Yeah I know. I actually need to talk to you about that fact later" said Gohan. "Come on down to the dug out you can meet the guys. You can bring your friends if you want to" said Yamcha throwing an arm around Gohan's shoulders and leading him off to the dug out Videl, Sharpener and Erasa jumping the fence as Gohan had done in the beginning and following him. 

          Yamcha and Gohan were walking with Videl and Sharpener after they'd left Erasa at the corner of her street. "It just blows me away at how big you are Gohan. You're as tall as me now! I really should meet everyone again." Sighed Yamcha.  "Well, except for Dad and Vegeta," laughed Gohan. "Don't sweat it though. We haven't seen much off Krillen and his family-" started Gohan "Family?!?!?" asked Yamcha. "Yeah his wife 18 and their daughter Marron." Answered Gohan. "Oh, you've never met Marron have you? Or Goten for that matter. Well, neither have Tien and Chowzu." Shrugged Gohan. "Goten?" questioned Yamcha. "Finally one I know, Goten is Gohan's younger brother." Stated Videl.  "He was born a year after the Ce- uh, Dad died" covered Gohan as he quickly glanced at Sharpener in a look that Yamcha immediately recognized as a-don't-mention-the-past-around-them look.  Sharpener didn't notice it. They stopped at the corner of Satan Street. Videl stopped waved goodbye and ran down the drive to Her house. Sharpener ran across to the side of the road and started down that way as Yamcha and Gohan waved bye to both of them and continued to walk the last four blocks to Capsule Corporation. "So, Gohan. What's more ironic than being friends with Hercule's daughter?" asked Yamcha. "Well, I kinda like her and she knows the truth about the Cell games." Murmured Gohan. "You're kidding right?" asked Yamcha. "Wish I were," said Gohan blushing slightly as he looked at the shocked Yamcha. "Why'd you tell her about Cell?" asked Yamcha as soon as he was able to form sentences. "That's the most ironic part. I didn't, Hercule did." Responded Gohan as Yamcha went back into a shocked phase. Gohan walked up to the door Yamcha following a few steps behind. Gohan was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened to a smug looking Vegeta. "You're late Brat" he said. "Hi, Gohan better hurry everyone else is already here and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep Trunks, Goten and Vegeta away from the food" called Bulma from the Kitchen. Gohan hurried in. "Woman! We have another one here!" called Vegeta glaring at Vegeta. "Really? Yamcha! I haven't seen you around here in a long time" said Bulma peeking around the corner to see Yamcha in the doorway. She pulled him in and gave him a hug. "Come in and join us were celebrating the day we all met" said Bulma. "April 24th how could I forget that day" sighed Yamcha. "You know I actually didn't recognize Gohan when he came to the game today. He started reciting my whole life from the Desert Bandit. It was scaring me till he told me who he was. He's grown a lot," said Yamcha. "Yeah, I know he's starting to remind me more of Goku everyday," said Chi-chi joining them and Bulma nodding in agreement. "Vegeta you'd better hurry the boys and Gohan have already started to eat." Said Chi-Chi. Vegeta hurried to the kitchen. "You Brat's had better not have touched my food!" he yelled on the way there. "Well, he hasn't changed. Thank goodness I suppose, but you two, Bulma a respected high society woman with a successful live. You probably don't even care about getting your nails done ever week anymore. And Chi-Chi letting Gohan go to school in the city and go to baseball games. From what I hear training Goten too. Speaking of him I need to meet him." Said Yamcha in awe. "You'll be surprised he is the spitting image of Goku and exact duplicate not only the way he looks but acts too" said Bulma. "We better get some dinner while there's still a little left" said Bulma. Chi-Chi and Yamcha nodded. "With a full Sayian and three half Sayians, one of them being a teenager and the other to growing boys, I'm surprised there's still food in the town." Said Chi-Chi. 


	3. A baseball game and Reunions!

Smicc: Hello everyone I'm sorry I took so long to get around to this but It's here and I should have another chapter up this weekend!

Zane: Izy still isn't back, So SOMEONE PLEASE BRING HER BACK AND SAVE MEEEE!

Smicc: I don't own anything, I mean seriously people this is Fanfiction for crying out loud! If DBZ was mine I'd be as rich as Bill Gates right now! Now Zane say your line

Zane: HELP!

Smicc: that's not it! 

Zane: Please Read and Review and now on with the story

Zane: Izy come back soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Videl" yelled Gohan as he ran up the steps to Orange Star High School. Videl turned around, "Hi Gohan." Said Videl as Gohan joined her on the last step. There was an uncomfortable silence in which they both stood there with weak smiles. "Listen, Videl" started Gohan at the same time Videl said "Gohan, let me just say" The both laughed and motioned for each other to go first. "Well, this is getting us nowhere… I wanted to thank you for the tape. How do you feel about all this?" asked Gohan. "I could ask you the same thing but I dunno it's strange knowing that I've been lied to all these years. It makes you wonder what else he lied about," said Videl with a nervous laugh. "I'm pretty sure that's all he lied about," said Gohan reassuringly.

The bell rang. "We better get to class" said Gohan. "We wouldn't want to be late for Calculus now would we," groaned Videl. Gohan laughed and gave her the famous Son smile. Videl felt happy and warm every time Gohan smiled like that and this time was no exception. She smiled right back, what could she do that Son grin was contagious. 

          "So Gohan you really have never been to or even seen a Baseball game?" asked Sharpener disbelievingly. "Well, except for the ones we played in PE," responded Gohan. "Well, you're in luck. I've got four tickets to the Rockets game tonight. Big Y is starting even" said Sharpener pulled four tickets out of his pocket. "You can come with me Erasa 'n Videl." Said Sharpener. "Cool, can we go early to watch the warm-ups?" asked Videl. "Yeah we could get Big Y's autograph. Better tell Hercule to watch out this guy is getting pretty famous" said Erasa smiling at Videl. "Yeah, he can have it" replied Videl. "We can go as soon as class gets out if ya want" said Sharpener. "So what'da say Gohan ya in?" asked Sharpener. "Sure. I'll have to call my mom and find out if it's okay with her though. Just one question, who is 'Big Y' anyways?" asked Gohan. Sharpener shook his head. "We need to get you to that game and fast!" said Sharpener depressed. 

They were watching the Rockets warm up. Gohan and Sharpener were eating a lot of Hotdogs. Erasa and Videl were staring at them trying to keep down their lunches. Gohan stopped eating and looked up. He felt a familiar Ki. "What is it?" asked Videl. Gohan shook his head and responded "nothing." "Hey look guys it's Big Y!" exclaimed Erasa pointing on the field to a man in a red baseball suit. He had choppy black hair covered by a red cap. But what distinguished him the most was a tilted 'X' shaped scar on his cheek. They ran over to the fence by where he was standing. So did a bunch of other teenaged girls waving shirts, pictures and hats. "BIG Y! BIG Y! WILL YOU SIGN THIS FOR ME!" they yelled, Erasa joining the fray. He looked at his fan club and smiled. Sharpener, Videl and Gohan pushed their way to the front of the admirers. Big Y looked up and immediately picked out the only boys in his flock, Sharpener and Gohan. He looked at Sharpener. He was probably just another jealous boyfriend. He looked at Gohan. The black haired one looks really familiar he thought. "You, Boy." He said pointing to Gohan. "You look familiar." He said. Gohan looked at Big Y, His jaw practically hit the ground from dropping so fast. "Well I should hope so _Yamcha,_" Gohan responded with a huge smile.  "How do you know my name?" stammered Big Y.  Videl, Sharpener, Erasa and the Fan club looked shocked. "Come on Yamcha I can't look that different. But the real question is what are you doing here? I didn't know you played professionally." Teased Gohan. Yamcha still looked bewildered were had he seen this kid before. "You really don't recognize me" said Gohan disappointed. "Fine then, I'll just repeat your whole life's story. Well, actually until the Cell games" said Gohan. "You started out as a desert bandit with your shape changing partner Puar" began Gohan. Puar! "You were happy for a long time, well except for your little girl problem. Your happiness disappeared when you met your rival a five-year-old Boy with a tail and his companions a shape changing Pig and a Beautiful girl. Which off course you were scared off" said Gohan in a-matter-of-fact tone. Goku! Oolong! And Bulma! "You tried to steal the Dragon Ball's from them but ended up befriending them after stalking them for a long time. Occasionally you would step in and help like when Bulma was turned into a carrot and you and everyone else was trapped in Emperor Pilaf's palace… You escaped when Goku took on Oozaru form and destroyed the palace." said Gohan. "Okay kid. I don't know how you know this stuff but it's starting to creep me out. I'm gonna ask you some questions now. Whose one person I know that was evil and probably still is, that's still alive?" asked Yamcha. "Come on, give me a hard one that's too easy. Vegeta." Answered Gohan.  "Well since you already obviously know about Oolong. What did he wish for the night that Pilaf's palace was destroyed?" asked Yamcha. "The worlds most comfiest pair of panties" answered Gohan without hesitation. "One final question. What does Bulma's husband call Ox kings son in law?"  Said Yamcha smiling smugly. "Easiest one in the book. Kakkorot, which of course would be Goku's sayian name" answered Gohan. "I give up. Give me a hint." Said Yamcha. Gohan shook his head. "I'm Goku and Chi-Chi's first son," he said. "GOHAN!" cried Yamcha pulling Gohan into a firm hug. "Kami, I haven't seen you since you were just a little guy." Said Yamcha messing up Gohan's hair. "Eleven. I was Eleven." Said Gohan. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do," said Yamcha with a big smile. "Gohan you actually know big Y?" said Sharpener. Gohan nodded. "Kami, The next thing you know you'll be saying you know the Briefs." Said Videl. "Speaking of them Yamcha, I'm having dinner over there tonight you should join us." Offered Gohan. "You're kidding about the Briefs right?" asked Erasa. Gohan shook his head. "Hey Gohan who are your friends?" asked Yamcha. "Oh, how rude of me! Yamcha these are my friends Sharpener Lapiz, Erasa Borador, and Videl Satan. Guys this is Yamcha." Said Gohan. "Satan? As in related to Hercule?" asked Yamcha. "Gohan do you know how ironic that is?" laughed Yamcha. "Yeah I know. I actually need to talk to you about that fact later" said Gohan. "Come on down to the dug out you can meet the guys. You can bring your friends if you want to" said Yamcha throwing an arm around Gohan's shoulders and leading him off to the dug out Videl, Sharpener and Erasa jumping the fence as Gohan had done in the beginning and following him. 

          Yamcha and Gohan were walking with Videl and Sharpener after they'd left Erasa at the corner of her street. "It just blows me away at how big you are Gohan. You're as tall as me now! I really should meet everyone again." Sighed Yamcha.  "Well, except for Dad and Vegeta," laughed Gohan. "Don't sweat it though. We haven't seen much off Krillen and his family-" started Gohan "Family?!?!?" asked Yamcha. "Yeah his wife 18 and their daughter Marron." Answered Gohan. "Oh, you've never met Marron have you? Or Goten for that matter. Well, neither have Tien and Chowzu." Shrugged Gohan. "Goten?" questioned Yamcha. "Finally one I know, Goten is Gohan's younger brother." Stated Videl.  "He was born a year after the Ce- uh, Dad died" covered Gohan as he quickly glanced at Sharpener in a look that Yamcha immediately recognized as a-don't-mention-the-past-around-them look.  Sharpener didn't notice it. They stopped at the corner of Satan Street. Videl stopped waved goodbye and ran down the drive to Her house. Sharpener ran across to the side of the road and started down that way as Yamcha and Gohan waved bye to both of them and continued to walk the last four blocks to Capsule Corporation. "So, Gohan. What's more ironic than being friends with Hercule's daughter?" asked Yamcha. "Well, I kinda like her and she knows the truth about the Cell games." Murmured Gohan. "You're kidding right?" asked Yamcha. "Wish I were," said Gohan blushing slightly as he looked at the shocked Yamcha. "Why'd you tell her about Cell?" asked Yamcha as soon as he was able to form sentences. "That's the most ironic part. I didn't, Hercule did." Responded Gohan as Yamcha went back into a shocked phase. Gohan walked up to the door Yamcha following a few steps behind. Gohan was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened to a smug looking Vegeta. "You're late Brat" he said. "Hi, Gohan better hurry everyone else is already here and I'm not sure how much longer I can keep Trunks, Goten and Vegeta away from the food" called Bulma from the Kitchen. Gohan hurried in. "Woman! We have another one here!" called Vegeta glaring at Vegeta. "Really? Yamcha! I haven't seen you around here in a long time" said Bulma peeking around the corner to see Yamcha in the doorway. She pulled him in and gave him a hug. "Come in and join us were celebrating the day we all met" said Bulma. "April 24th how could I forget that day" sighed Yamcha. "You know I actually didn't recognize Gohan when he came to the game today. He started reciting my whole life from the Desert Bandit. It was scaring me till he told me who he was. He's grown a lot," said Yamcha. "Yeah, I know he's starting to remind me more of Goku everyday," said Chi-chi joining them and Bulma nodding in agreement. "Vegeta you'd better hurry the boys and Gohan have already started to eat." Said Chi-Chi. Vegeta hurried to the kitchen. "You Brat's had better not have touched my food!" he yelled on the way there. "Well, he hasn't changed. Thank goodness I suppose, but you two, Bulma a respected high society woman with a successful live. You probably don't even care about getting your nails done ever week anymore. And Chi-Chi letting Gohan go to school in the city and go to baseball games. From what I hear training Goten too. Speaking of him I need to meet him." Said Yamcha in awe. "You'll be surprised he is the spitting image of Goku and exact duplicate not only the way he looks but acts too" said Bulma. "We better get some dinner while there's still a little left" said Bulma. Chi-Chi and Yamcha nodded. "With a full Sayian and three half Sayians, one of them being a teenager and the other to growing boys, I'm surprised there's still food in the town." Said Chi-Chi. 


End file.
